Please, Can I?
by ss-dragon-lady
Summary: Kuwabara comes to his team mate and asks him the ultimate unthinkable question. What is that question? What will Hiei’s answer be? What will Hiei do? Read to find out! 10th book in Love's Destiny arc
1. Chapter 1

Here is yet another story in my arc. This story can stand alone though, you don't have to read the others to know what is going on in this one, but it is suggested that you do. This one should have come right before Heroes Unite, but I only just wrote it because I just got the idea for it. I hope you all like it, it was fun to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

Warnings: There isn't many warnings for this story, except that it is Shonen Ai. If you don't like this then please leave now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please, Can I?

Chapter 1 of 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama and Hiei was sitting in the swing on the front porch of their home, watching the two little foxes as they played amongst the tree line. Kaihei, now five years old, and Toushi, who was six, were in their animal forms. The brown and white kit successfully pounced on the unsuspecting black kit. They wrestled for a couple of minutes before Kaihei darted away, Toushi right on his heels.

"Do you think our plan will work?" Kurama asked as he snuggled into his mate's arms.

"Hn….and it's for the best." Hiei replied quietly. "Why? You having second thoughts about it?"

"No, just thinking about what it would be like."

"He's the only one I would trust with him, the only one that will know how to care for and protect him."

"Agreed." Kurama looked across the front yard and smiled. He spotted his sons once more, they were playing under a bush now.

"What are we having for supper, fox?" Hiei asked, changing the subject even as he left a kiss on his lover's neck.

"I haven't thought about it yet. What would you like?" Kurama practically purred. He really didn't want to be thinking of food at the moment. All he wanted to do was make out with his pretty lover. After all, their boys were busy and not paying any attention to them.

"Do we have the needed food for sushi?"

"Yes, and that sounds delicious."

"We haven't had any in a few weeks." Hiei left another kiss on his mate's neck. This time closer to the mating mark.

"Alright, sushi it is." Kurama smiled, slipping a hand under the fire demon's shirt and rubbing his chest.

"With some Makai wine?" It was Hiei's turn to purr.

"It that's what you want, Koi."

"I do and a pretty fox for dessert." To make his point, Hiei pulled the fox into a passionate kiss.

"MMM……I was thinking along the lines of a gorgeous fire demon for dessert." Kurama tried catching his breath after their heated kiss.

"Well then, maybe we'll do both. We haven't done that in a few weeks either. I'll go get the wine and be back by supper." Hiei got a quick kiss from his lover and then started to get up. He stopped though and stared up the driveway.

"I guess Makai wine is out." Kurama almost seemed to be pouting. Some of their best laid plans were always interrupted by uninvited guests.

"He's alone."

"Yes, and you have to know what this is about. It's been a long time coming, years in fact."

"Hn, I can still make him squirm." Hiei smirked, already coming up with some torture plans.

"It's your right so do as you wish." Kurama rolled his eyes this was going to be a long day, but quite entertaining.

"Toushi! Kaihei! Come up here!" Hiei called to his sons. The kits came bounding from the trees and were on the porch within seconds.

"We need you to change forms." Kurama informed the kits. The boys didn't answer, they just did what they were told.

"Why did we have to change? We were having a lot of fun!" Toushi asked, hopping into the redhead's lap.

"Yeah!" Kaihei pouted, climbing up into the fire demon's lap.

"Hn, you two can play later. I didn't want you to get ran over." Hiei glanced up to the driveway.

"Huh?" Toushi looked between his parents, confused.

"Don't listen to what your father said." Kurama laughed, hugging Toushi to him. "He just doesn't trust your uncle's driving, that's all."

"Uncle? Which one?" Toushi asked quickly. He so loved it when his uncles came to visit. They were a lot of fun.

"Feel for yourself." Hiei instructed, pointing up the driveway. Both boys closed their eyes and reached out with their minds, trying to feel the approaching energy. They both grinned when they figured out who it was.

Toushi opened his eyes and looked to the fire demon. "It's uncle Kuwabara!"

"Correct." Hiei praised, reaching over and scratching the boy behind his ear.

"I knew that too!" Kaihei whined, wanting his father's attention as well.

"Of course, you did." Hiei offered the kit in his lap a scratch behind the ear too. Just then a blue car came into view and stopped in front of the house.

Kuwabara got out and approached the porch. "Hey, guys."

"Hn." Hiei grunted his welcome.

"Hello, Kuwabara." Kurama smiled, being as polite as usual. The situation though called for him to follow his mate's example, but his ningen training said otherwise. "What brings you by?"

"I was over at Genkai's visiting her and Yukina. I just decided to stop by and see you all. It's been like two weeks since the last mission."

"Something like that." Kurama replied, a small smirk on his lips. It seems his friend was going to beat around the bush, but that would just give the fire demon more reason to make him squirm. It definitely was going to be a long day.

"Uncle Kuwabara!" Kaihei jumped to the ground and ran over to the ningen. The man picked the kit up and hugged him. Not one to be left behind, Toushi got down and ran over for a hug too. Kuwabara saw this and picked up the brown haired boy as well.

"Have you two been good?" He asked, a grin on his.

"Yep!" Toushi smiled

"Uh-huh." Kaihei smiled too.

"Good." Kuwabara sat the boys down and dug into his pockets. He pulled out two candy bars and handed one to each kit.

Hiei and Kurama just shook their heads. Their sons were far too spoiled for their own good, but they had helped in that area too. Toushi and Kaihei were the only two children in the Reikai Tente team. They got spoiled constantly by everyone, even Genkai had helped. She often had a surprise for them of some sort. Though the boys were being raised by two males, an unconventional family true enough, they didn't lack for anything. The kits had everything they could or would ever want and need, including huge amounts of love from the whole Tente family. They were the luckiest children in all three worlds.

Toushi turned to his parents, smiling far too sweetly. "Can I eat the candy bar now?"

Kaihei smiled too and put on the look that got him anything. "Me too?"

"Go ahead." Kurama sighed in defeat. His sons would always win against him. "But I believe you two need to say something first."

"Oh yeah." Toushi turned back to the ningen. "Thank you, uncle Kuwabara."

"Thank you!" Kaihei echoed his brother's sentiment.

"No problem, boys." Kuwabara laughed good naturedly.

"Would you like something to drink, Kuwabara?" Kurama being as polite as a ningen should be.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Then let's go inside." Kurama got up and went to the door. He, Kuwabara, and the boys went inside.

Hiei was actually slow to follow them, dreading the coming talk. It was only a matter of minutes before the adults were sitting in the living room with drinks in front of them and the boys were sent off to play.

"So have your wounds healed from the last mission?" Kurama got thing started.

"Yeah." Kuwabara grinned. "I got Yukina to heal me." He looked from the fox to the fire demon. "What about you guys?"

"We were healed in two day, our wounds wasn't serious." Kurama answered, taking a sip of tea.

"That's good…." Kuwabara trailed off, not sure of what to say next.

"You're up to something, baka." Hiei growled, starting his plan.

"Hey, don't call me that!" Kuwabara held back slightly, remembering why he was there.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing!"

Hiei moved so quick that the ningen couldn't follow. Kuwabara swallowed nervously when he had a sword pressed to his throat. The fire demon smirked, seeing the fear in his friends eyes. This was too much fun. Kurama still sat on the couch, not interfering and trying to keep from laughing. If his mate scared him anymore, the ningen would probably wet himself.

"Tell me what you want or die." Hiei growled again. "For once, be a male that's got a backbone and stand up for what you want."

"Fine!" Kuwabara squared his shoulders and cleared his throat despite the blade that wanted to cut it. "I've come here to ask you if I can have your sister in marriage."

"Hn, she isn't ningen, demons mate." Hiei smirked, lifting his sword just a bit.

"I know that! I was going to see if she would do what you and Kurama did."

"So, you have thought about it for some time."

"Of course, Yukina deserves that."

"Then you have learned something over the years." Hiei looked quite evil. "What a shocker."

"Hey!" Kuwabara was offended and was growing angry. He could hear Kurama's laughter over everything. At least someone was finding this funny.

"Shut up and let me finish." Hiei snapped, growing angry too. "I'll give you my sister …..if…."

"If?" Kuwabara was actually gaining some hope.

"If you fight me and win."

"What! I'll never beat you."

"Then, you'll never get my sister because that's what I require." Hiei backed away from the ningen, but didn't put his katana away or stop staring at his newest opponent. He waited patiently to see what the ningen would do.

Kuwabara slowly stood, staring right back at the fire demon. "Fine, I'll go through you for Yukina."

"NOW IS WHEN I PUT MY FOOT DOWN!" Kurama stood up quickly, looking between his lover and friend. "You two outside, I won't have my home destroyed."

"Hn." Hiei went over to his mate and pulled him down into a kiss, despite them both seeing Kuwabara blush and look away. You'd think by now that he'd gotten used to seeing them show affection for one another. The demons didn't care though, they were in their home and would do what they wanted. Hiei parted from his fox and smirked. "I wouldn't think of spilling blood in our home, especially his."

"Who says it's my blood that's going to be spilt?" Kuwabara whipped back around and glared at the fire demon.

Hiei ignored him as he got another kiss from his mate. He then turned towards the ningen man. "Let's get this over with, I want love time with my pretty fox."

"What about Toushi and Kaihei?" Kuwabara was instantly concerned for the young boys. "Won't they be in the house?"

"Of course they will." Kurama just had to laugh. "Just because Hiei and I are two males doesn't mean we hide our love from our sons. We are just like any male and female couple, we have nothing to be ashamed of. We went our boys to be well rounded when they grow up, we went them to look upon a male for a potential mate as well as a female. Besides, we won't do anything to adult in front them."

"Speaking of the kits, I want them to watch this." Hiei glanced to his red headed mate. "Get them."

Kurama only nodded, understanding his mate's decision. The boys had only ever seen them spar, so it was a good idea for them to see other styles of fighting. He left the room, headed for the stairs.

"Follow me." Hiei ordered, quickly walking out of the living room and through the house.

Kuwabara followed, keeping an eye out for any surprise attack. They went out into the backyard, both removing their shirts and stretching. The fire demon withdrew his katana and started sizing up his opponent. Kuwabara did the same, except he called forth his spirit sword. Kurama emerged from the house with the boys. Toushi sat down in one of the deck chairs, intent on watching the coming fight. The fox sat down in another chair, ready for the competition too. Kaihei, however got up into his father's lap and got comfortable. He was more interested in taking a nap then watching his fire demon father fight his uncle.

Seeing that their little audience was ready, Hiei and Kuwabara charged towards each other. They were intent on battling to the end, for they both had something to loose. The fight went on for over an hour and Kurama could tell that his mate was only playing with the ningen man. Hiei had yet to truly power up which gave Kuwabara a false sense of hope. The orange hair man was putting everything he had into the fight, making it look like they were evenly matched.

Finally, Hiei appeared to have had enough. In a split second, he had Kuwabara pinned to the ground, his katana pressed into the thick throat. "I win."

He said simply before stepping away. He put his katana away and went to get his shirt before heading towards his family. He almost smiled too when he saw and heard Toushi cheering for him. Kurama was smiling proudly, holding their son close to his chest. Kaihei was sound asleep, completely content and oblivious to the victory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. The next and last chapter will be along in about a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for all of the great reviews. I enjoyed reading them all. As promised here is the next and last chapter to this story. I hope you all like it.

Disclamier: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho in any way shape or form.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please, Can I?

Chapter 2 of 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're not done, shrimp!" Kuwabara struggled to get to his feet. "I will beat you, I have too!"

"Fool!" Hiei turned back to the ningen. "I was only toying with you, letting you think you had a chance when you never did!"

"I don't care, I'll find a way to beat you!"

Hiei ignored the ningen as he approached his family.

"_Hiei?"_ Kurama spoke to his mate through their mind link.

"_What?" _Hiei asked, looking to the redhead.

"_He did put up a good fight and tried real hard."_

"_SO!"_

"_Koi, you gave him a goal that was too far out of reach. Kuwabara won't ever be able to beat you. I am the only being alive that comes close to beating you. It was cruel to let him think he had a chance at winning."_

"_HN!"_

"_You can't deny Yukina and him the chance of being truly happy. He will take care of her the best he can. What he can't handle, we'll deal with. They love each other and you can't deny them that."_

"HN!" Hiei grunted before looking to the ningen that was still yelling. He blurred from sight and reappeared, sweeping Kuwabara off his feet. The man looked quite scared when a katana was pressed into his throat again.

"What are….." Kuwabara tried to speak, but the blade bit into his flesh.

"Shut up!" Hiei snapped angrily. "Before I change my mind!"

"Huh?"

"You do have great honor, that I can't refute, and you did put up a good fight, though you didn't win. If I only knew those two things about you………….it would be enough, but I know more, much more. You've courted Yukina for years and haven't taken her yet. This proves you have my sister's interests above your own. For these reasons, I'll give Yukina to you for mating, but be warned. I'll kill you if you ever hurt her or any children that will come along in any way. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Kuwabara slowly smiled, still not truly believing that he had actually gotten permission and a compliment from the moody fire demon. He didn't know how Kurama could put up with Hiei sometimes, they just appeared to be complete opposites. "I promise, I'll always make sure that she's happy."

"I'll hold you to that." Hiei stepped back, sheathing his katana. Kuwabara got up quickly, a huge grin on his face. He was proud of himself and it showed. Hiei smirked, gesturing for his friend to follow him, before walking back to the smiling fox and kits.

"Welcome to the family, Kuwabara, not that you haven't been considered family all along." Kurama smiled beautifully. He was proud of his fire demon. It proved that Hiei really has come a long way. If he hadn't, he never would have allowed Kuwabara to mate with Yukina. The fox got up and turned to his mate. "Will you take Kaihei and put him in Toushi's bed? I need to start on dinner."

"Hn." Hiei held out his arms for his sleeping son and they were quickly filled.

"Why are you putting him in his brother's bed?" Kuwabara asked, confusion painted on his face.

The demons looked at each other, unsure of how to answer. What they had planned would be considered wrong by many ningens and demons, but it was for the best. Especially since Kaihei was forbidden and so very strong. He needed a mate that would understand him, a mate that would protect him, but not suffocate him. The boy needed a powerful mate that wouldn't exploit him for who and what he was. Kaihei needed a loving brother turned mate.

"Guys, did you here me?"

"Yes, of course." Kurama was the one to answer. "We put the boys in the other's bed when they take naps. The reason being is so they will know the other's scent, even in sleep. It will help them both on and off the battlefield as they grow older." He hated lying to his friends, but at least it wasn't a total lie. The whole truth was that the boys would become inseparable. They will come to crave to be around the other's scent and it will almost be painful when they're not. It is what two demon families do to get their children together and you have to start it when they're little or it won't work.

"Fool?" Hiei glanced to the human man. "Do you already have a ningen ring?" He wanted them off of the touchy subject.

"Yeah, I've been carrying it around with me for a few months now." Kuwabara answered, ignoring the slight insult. "Why?"

"I have an stipulation for me agreeing to this mating. You will ask her to be your mate tonight and in my presence."

"But!"

"No, buts! It's tonight or never!"

"Alight, I guess. I just wanted it to be romantic." Kuwabara relented, letting the fire demon have his way.

"Good, you'll be staying for dinner and I'll get Yukina to join us." Hiei handed their son back to the fox and disappeared in a blur.

Kurama let out a sigh. "I guess I'll be putting Kaihei to bed." He looked over to his friend. "Please come in, I'll get us something cool to drink."

"Uncle Kuwabara, can you play with me since Kaihei is sleeping?" Toushi turned pleading eyes on the man.

"I sure will!" Kuwabara swept the boy up into his arms.

"Fine then, you two have fun." Kurama smiled. "Don't get too hot or dirty and Toushi don't hurt this uncle like you did Yusuke a couple of days ago."

"What did he do to Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked quickly, the laughter dancing in the fox's green eyes made him uneasy.

"Let's just say they got to rough and Toushi almost took away Yusuke's ability to have children." Kurama turned and headed into the house. "Luckily my son missed, cutting Yusuke's upper thigh instead." He chanced a glance back and saw that his friend had gone pale, holding the front of his pants in his free hand. In the other, Toushi was giggling uncontrollably.

The fox just started laughing and went on into the house. He put Kaihei into his brother's bed and then went back to the kitchen to start on dinner. Thirty minutes later, Hiei walked in carrying his smiling sister. He had came in the front door to keep the ningen from knowing that he was back.

"Hello, Kurama." Yukina waved as she was put on her feet.

"Hello." Kurama smiled, glancing up from what he was doing. "How have you been?"

"I've been well…..Hiei insisted that I come to dinner. He said that you wanted me to, that it was a big surprise."

"Really?" Kurama quickly looked to his mate.

Hiei just smirked as he walked up to his fox. He pulled him in for a quick kiss. "I did." He admitted when they parted.

"What's the surprise?" Yukina was all smiles. "Are you two finally having another baby?"

"Sorry, not yet." Kurama chuckled lightly. "But the day I mount and impregnate Hiei again is getting closer."

"What!" Hiei turned a bright pink. "Don't talk like that in front of my sister!"

"Then we're even for using me to get Yukina here." Kurama stuck his tongue out before going back to making sushi.

"Hiei, you used Kurama?" Yukina looked a little shocked.

Before the fire demon could answer, Kuwabara walked in the back door, carrying a very dirty, but grinning Toushi. He came to a sudden stop, blushing unexpectedly when he saw the love of his life. He was so caught up in the moment, he actually dropped the boy in his arms.

Hiei saw this and quickly caught the kit before he could hit the ground. "Be more careful with my son!"

"Um…..sorry." Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head. He looked to the demoness and smiled. "Hey again, Yukina."

"Hello, Kazuma." Yukina smiled sweetly. "I didn't know that you was going to be here."

"We asked him to stay for dinner." Kurama supplied quickly. "Which is almost done. Hiei will you get Toushi cleaned up and wake Kaihei? Then, could you help me set the dining room table?"

"Hn." Hiei turned and carried Toushi from the room, going to do what had been asked of him.

Kurama looked back to his friend and sister in law. "Why don't you two go talk in the living room, I'll come get you when everything is ready."

"Are you sure? I mean I could help you." Yukina offered, taking a step forward.

"I'm quite sure, go have a nice talk." Kurama waved them towards the door.

"Alright." Yukina smiled, before leaving the room.

"Thank you, Kurama, for doing this and for helping me with Hiei. Don't try to deny it either, I know that you two had one of your telepathic conversations out in the yard."

"You're most welcome my friend. Have courage, for I'm sure that she'll say yes."

"Thanks again." Kuwabara hurried to follow his future wife.

Not forty minutes later, the dining table had been set up and they were seated, already starting to eat. Dinner passed with comfortable conversation, mostly about gossip. When they were done the boys were sent off to play in one of their rooms.

Kurama retrieved a nice bottle of ningen wine from the wine cooler and four crystal Makai chalices. He usually had wine on hand for himself and his mate. It was their alcoholic drink of choice, but on rare occasions they would drink sake. If they wanted something stronger, Hiei would go to the Makai and get a good wine from there. They didn't drink anything stronger then that, nor had they ever been intoxicated. They were just to smart to make themselves that open to attack.

They were on various stages of their second glass when Kuwabara decided to make his move. He got up from the chair and knelt beside the demoness, taking hold of her left hand. "Yukina, my love, will you marry me?"

"Huh?" Yukina was confused. She looked over to her brother and the fox for answers.

"Kuwabara, try rephrasing the question." Kurama suggested.

"Remember, my sister is a demoness." Hiei quickly added.

"Right!" Kuwabara looked back to the girl, getting her attention. "I know that I won't live as long as a demon, but I will love you everyday of the life I do have. Yukina, I'm asking you to be my mate?"

"Oh, Kazuma!" Yukina slid off the chair and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes." She whispered before sinking her fangs into the left side of his neck. Kuwabara was wide eyed, looking very scared.

Hiei appeared behind his sister, getting the man's attention. He pulled her kimono off her shoulder and pointed to the base of her neck. "Bite her here!"

"But……" Kuwabara started shakily, he was light headed from the blood letting.

Kurama appeared beside his mate, a smile on his lips. "If you love her like you say you do, you'll return her mark. She has laid claim to you, now you need to claim her. Do it Kuwabara, don't wimp out now when you're almost home free."

The ningen man nodded before turning his mouth into her neck. A second later, Yukina moaned when he bit into her neck. She titled her head to the side, giving him better access. She raised her energy and started pouring it through their connection.

"Release your energy into the bite." Hiei instructed. "And she is already doing the same."

Only seconds passed until Kuwabara's orange and Yukina's blue energy erupted around them. It clashed for a couple of minutes and then became one. When Yukina removed her mouth from his neck, Kuwabara did the same. He drew back enough to place a soft kiss on her waiting lips. They parted and looked up to the demons. Kurama was all smiles and Hiei was smirking.

Yukina jumped up and hugged her brother. "Thank you for allowing this!"

Hiei returned her hug. "I wanted you to have the happiness that I have, you deserve it even if it is with a ningen. But I can't really say that either because my own mate is half ningen." He stepped away from his sister and slipped an arm around his pretty fox.

"Congratulations!" Kurama couldn't stop smiling.

"Thanks!" Kuwabara was grinning like mad even as he turned to his new mate. "Since we're mated, I guess there isn't really a need to get married too, but I'd prefer it before we did anything in the bedroom. It would be the honorable way."

"Marry means the same as mating? Is it like what my brother and Kurama did?" Yukina smiled so innocently, watching her mate nod. "I understand you want us to get married here in Ningenkai before we consummate our relationship."

"Yeah." Kuwabara blushed as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a very nice diamond engagement ring and slid it onto her ring finger of her left hand. He leaned down and kissed her again. When they parted this time, they all retook their seats and talked of wedding plans.

An hour later, Kuwabara and Yukina left. He was taking her back to Genkai's temple before heading home himself. Hiei and Kurama gave their sons baths and then tucked them into bed, before retiring to their own room for the rest of the night. They shared a very long and satisfying bath; then they got into bed with the fox spooning the fire demon from behind.

The demons talked a few minutes about the coming wedding and new mates. They were both happy about the outcome, though Hiei tried to hide that fact. They shared another kiss before letting sleep and dreams claim them.

Three months later, a fabulous wedding was held at Genkai's temple. Everyone that knew the happy couple was invited. And Hiei even walked his sister down the aisle. Yukina made a beautiful bride, dressed in a white kimono and bare foot. Kuwabara was dressed in a white tuxedo with white shoes.

The reception was wonderful and the food great. Kayko caught the bouquet and Yusuke caught the lacy garter. During their spotlight dance, he dropped to one knee, pulled out a pretty ring, and finally asked the girl, his best friend, to marry and mate him. Kayko of course said yes, a huge smile adorning her face.

All in all the day had been great for everybody and the team now had another wedding to look forward too. To Kuwabara's relief, Hiei didn't insist on being present when he took his wife to bed, though demon customs insisted that he were. Four months later, Yusuke's and Kayko's wedding was held. The last of their little group, their team, their family, had finally tied the knot. The Reikai Tente had officially settled down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and please review. I like getting all that I can. I hope you all liked this story, it was kind of hard to write, trying to figure out what Hiei's reaction would be. Well, in any case be looking for the next story in my little arc, I hope to see you there.

Also, I've started another story called Blast From The Future. It doesn't go with this arc, but I think it's pretty good and has all the usual couples in it. I hope that you all go check it out.


End file.
